


The Steps You Take

by nubbles45



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Overwhelmed Fitz, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubbles45/pseuds/nubbles45
Summary: Fitz is found two months after his future self dies. Now that he is thawed, he struggles to understand and accept what he's missed. At least, he has Jemma to support him.(More tags will be added later)





	1. Chapter 1

“Fitz,” Jemma said quietly as she leaned over the case that he was frozen in. Just seeing his face was making her cry and she couldn't wait for him to be awake. It had been just over two months since he had died and it was unbearable. She never gave up hope though and here she was reunited with her love.

“Simmons, what do we need to do to get him out of there?” Daisy interrupted her thoughts.

“Um, let me look.” Jemma stepped back and fiddled with the panel on the case. After a minute then machine made a loud noise and started to work. “Okay, it's starting to warm him up. Daisy, can you get a blanket? He'll be cold.” She said and watched as his face slowly started to regain color.

Just as Daisy came back with a blanket the case popped open and Fitz sat up quickly gasping for air.

“Fitz.” Jemma moved and rested her hand on his back. “Take it slow, Fitz.”

“Jemma...Jemma. What happened?” Fitz looked at her shivering a bit. “Where are we?”

Daisy handed Jemma the blanket and stepped back.

Jemma wrapped her husband in the blanket and pulled him into a hug crying onto his shoulder.

“Why are you-you crying? What happened?” He stuttered a bit from the cold and the shock.

“I’m just happy to see you, Fitz,” Jemma said quietly and smiled. “You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Fitz said and hugged her. “What happened?”

“It's a long story that doesn't need to be told now.” Jemma closed her eyes. “We found you though.”

“Are we in the future?” He asked. “I figured out how to-how to get to you.”

“No, we aren't. It's only been a few months.” She assured him. 

“I was wrong? I'm so sorry, Jemma, I was so sure you were in the-the future.” He looked at her sadly. He felt like he failed her now.

“You weren't wrong. We were in the future. It's a long long story but you were right. For now, let's get you back to the Zephyr. Can you walk?” She asked and decided it was best not to tell him everything now or all at once.

 

“I think.” Fitz moved and stood on his wobbly legs. He leaned on Jemma trying to stand on his own the best he could.

Jemma supported him gently and looked at Daisy.

“Hey, Fitz,” Daisy said and rushed over to help Simmons support her husband. Was he still her husband though? “It's good to see you.”

“Good to see-see you too, Daisy.” He murmured and swallowed hard as they slowly walked to the Zephyr. He sat down and everyone crowded around him. He was starting to feel overwhelmed and he clung to Jemma's hand.

“Guys, give him some room,” Daisy said finally. “Come on take your places and let's get him home.”

Fitz nodded gratefully to Daisy and looked at Jemma as she sat next to him. “Did I miss a lot?”

“Not much.” Jemma shrugged. “Some of it you'll be glad you missed and some of it I will love to do again.”

Fitz nodded and looked down at her hand. He frowned when he saw the ring on her finger. His heart sank as he stared at it and it took him a moment to finally ask about it. “What's that?”

“It's...my wedding ring.” She said hesitantly. “Yours is here.” She pulled her necklace out from where it was tucked in her shirt.

“We didn't get married.” He murmured and looked at her utterly confused.

“This is going to be hard to understand, Fitz, and I promise it's all true but future you came and saved us all. You saved us and we got married and saved the world then...Then you died Fitz.” She swallowed hard and wiped her eyes.

“What? I'm right here, Jemma. I'm not dead.” He assured her. “How could you have married a future me if I'm right here?”

“We came back to save you. We changed time and stopped that future from happening.” She tried to explain.

“But how is that possible? You can't change time.” He said.

“It is possible and we did it. We did it and then we came to find you. I know that it doesn't make sense but it happened and I get to have you back and because of that it doesn't have to make sense.” She looked at him not able to stop crying the whole time.

Fitz nodded and decided not to press the matter as he leaned closer resting his forehead against hers. “I'm here and I don't understand what happened but I am so happy to see you. Jemma, I will never leave your side again.”

“You better not.” She said and looked into his eyes. “I love you so much, Fitz.”

“And I love you, Jemma.” He reached up and wiped her tears with his shaking hand. “And I want to marry you….or marry you again. I don't know. All I know is that I want to put that ring on your finger myself.”

She smiled. “Okay.” She said and moved to kiss him deeply. She moved and held his hands in her. “I can't wait.”

“Are you going to have it outside again?” Deke interrupted them. “Because my suggestion is to not because of all the freaky stuff out there.” 

“Who the hell are you?” Fitz asked and glared up at the man standing in front of them. 

“I'm Deke.” He said. “I'm your-”

Jemma cut him off. “New teammate.” She said and looked at Deke firmly.

Deke nodded not taking the hint. “Yeah and I'm-”

“Deke, shut up!” Daisy yelled from where she sat in front of one of the screens. “Take a hint!”

Jemma sighed and looked at Deke. “We'll talk later, okay? I just….I need some time alone with Fitz. Please.”

Deke nodded. “Alright, alright. I thought we were updating Bobo 2.0 on everything.”

“We are just not all at once,” Jemma said. “And please do not call him that.” 

“Bobo?” Fitz asked and looked at Jemma.

“Yeah, my mom always-” Deke stopped himself this time. “Never mind.” He shrugged. “Do we have any oranges on this ship?” He asked and walked away.

Fitz made a face and looked at Jemma. “What is wrong with him?” He asked her. Whoever that man was he was annoying and seemed clueless. 

She laughed a bit and looked at Fitz. “Nothing is wrong with him.” She said softly.

“Why is he on the team?” He asked.

“A lot of explaining too.” She sighed. “But basically, he accidentally traveled back with us from the future and since we changed the timeline we can't send him back. There are other things too but that's all you need to know for now.” 

Fitz nodded though he hated that she wouldn't tell him more. “So he's a-a teammate from the future? He seems clueless. Does he contribute?”

“Yes, he's very smart. He just has a hard time because things are so different from where he's from. The future we were in was awful and oppressive but we changed it.” She explained.

“Okay.” Fitz murmured and closed his eyes. His brain was having a hard time processing everything that was being thrown at him.

“Get some rest now, Fitz. I'm here.” Jemma squeezed his hands. “I'm never leaving you.”

Fitz nodded and yawned. “Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

When the Zephyr landed both Fitz and Simmons were asleep. They were cuddled together in their seats and only woke when the plane shook as it landed.

Jemma opened her eyes and sighed. She looked at Fitz and smiled slightly as she stretched. “Good morning, love.” She smiled.

“Is it morning?” He asked and smiled back at her.

“I have no clue,” Jemma admitted and laughed softly. She looked up when Daisy walked over.

“Hey, guys. Nice to see you awake.” Daisy smiled and glanced at Deke to make sure he stayed quiet.

“I didn't intend on falling asleep,” Jemma said embarrassed.

“You were finally able to get some good sleep for the first time in two months.” Daisy smiled. “Where are you two going to go?”

“I want to check Fitz over quickly before we do anything else.” She told Daisy.

“Jemma, I'm fine.” He assured her and held her hand.

“I just...I need to check, Fitz.” She looked at him. “Please. I swear it will be quick.” 

“Only for you.” He smiled and pecked her lips.

“Do you think you can walk better now?” She asked and stood up.

“Probably.” He said and took her hand slowly standing up. His legs were still a bit wobbly but if he took his slow he would be fine.

“Are you okay?” She asked and held his hands.

“Yeah.” He said and leaned against her.

“Do I need to go with?” Daisy worried. 

“No, I think we can make it on our own. After I check him over, I need to check on Coulson too.” Jemma said quietly.

“What's wrong with Coulson?” Fitz asked.

“Nothing anymore. He's just healing from an illness.” She said softly as they started to walk off the Zephyr.

“What type of illness?” He asked.

“He um...he was dying, Fitz. We thought that we were going to lose him but we found a cure about a month ago and he's been going through treatments.” She explained as they walked.

“So he's okay now?” He looked around as they walked.

“He is. He's getting better.” She assured him and walked with him slowly to the med bay. When they arrived she had him sit on a medical bed and she scanned him. She looked at the report and smiled. “Perfect.”

“See, I told you.” He murmured and took her hand again.

She nodded. “I know. I just needed to know.”

“I know.” He smiled and kissed her lightly.

“Are you going to come to see Coulson with me?” She asked hesitantly.

“Yes.” He said quickly and stood up again.

“He's in the med room here,” Jemma said and held his hand as she led him to the room. She knocked on the door and opened it slowly. “Coulson.” She said quietly and looked in.

“Did you find Fitz?” Coulson asked and looked at her.

“Yeah.” She stepped in so Fitz could come into the room too.

Fitz stepped in and swallowed hard. He didn't know what he was expecting but he was caught off guard by seeing his boss lying in a hospital bed with a nasal cannula and monitors all hooked up to him. He looked so weak and pale.

“You've been frozen for months and you still look better than I do.” Phil murmured and sat up. “It's good to see you, Fitz.”

Jemma smiled slightly and let go of Fitz’s hand and walked over to Coulson. “In your defense, his heart didn't stop three times in the span of two weeks.” She said softly.

“I may look better but it sounds like you've been through worse, sir,” Fitz told her.

“You can call me Phil if you want. Or Coulson.” He shrugged. “Just not sir. Not anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Fitz frowned. “Not anymore?”

“I retired.” He told the younger man. 

“Retired?” Fitz asked. “Why?”

“Because I was dying.” He said simply. “And we needed to be prepared for that.”

“But you aren't dying anymore,” Fitz stated.

“But I'm in no state to be in charge or to be doing anything really.” He shrugged.

“Who's in charge?” Fitz asked.

“Mack,” Jemma told him as she moved carefully peeling back the bandages on Phil's chest. “How's your chest doing? It looks better but how's your breathing?”

“Hasn't changed much.” He admitted. “Melinda said that it was better when I slept.”

“No alarms?” Jemma asked.

“No, no alarms,” Phil assured her. “She said my O2 dropped a few times but it wasn't bad and it wasn't enough to trigger anything.”

“Good.” She smiled at him and changed the bandages on his healing chest where she had removed some of the necrotic tissue. 

“Melinda? As in May?” Fitz asked.

“Yes.” Phil smiled slightly. “She went to get some food for her and me. She should be back soon.”

“I've never heard you call her Melinda,” Fitz said quietly.

“It's pretty recent,” Jemma assured him.

As if on cue May walked in carrying a tray of food. “Fitz.” She said and set the tray down. 

“May.” He said surprised to see her in casual clothes. 

“It's good to see you, Fitz.” She smiled slightly. 

“Good to see you too, May, it's good to see everyone.” He admitted.

May nodded and handed Phil a drink. “He did well last night. There weren't any scares. I think the last treatment helped a lot.”

Jemma nodded. “He was just telling me. I think it did too. In a few days, we'll give him the next dose. If his O2 levels stay up then we can get him off of the oxygen.” 

“Good. We still have to go parasailing.” Phil smirked at Melinda.

“One day.” Melinda rolled her eyes. “For now I just want you to be able to walk around.”

“He's making progress.” Jemma reminded her. “A lot of good progress.”

“I know.” Melinda moved and took his hand.

Fitz sat and watched quietly feeling a bit out of place. He listened to the conversation and watched as May took Coulson's hand. That was different. “Did I miss more than one wedding?” He asked.

Jemma smiled slightly and laughed. “No, but according to Daisy we missed a badass kiss.”

Phil chuckled and nodded. “I have game.”

Fitz laughed quietly. “It's about time. You two took longer than Jemma and I.”

“Longer than you've been alive,” Phil muttered.

“Too long,” Melinda said quietly.

“It's actually kind of scary seeing May so...calm,” Fitz commented and looked at Jemma as she finished.

“I think that you guys should see Mack now,” Melinda said and looked at Jemma. “He needs to see Fitz.” She said trying not to think of the last time she and Mack had seen him.

Jemma nodded and walked over taking his hand again. “He should be in his office.”

Fitz nodded and followed her without a word. He was starting to realize just how hard this adjustment would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz walked with Jemma to the director's office looking around. “Is it weird without Coulson?”

“It was an adjustment,” Jemma admitted. “But when he retired we knew that he and May deserved what time he had left to be together. We didn't plan on a cure but...May called us a few weeks after we dropped them off for their vacation and told us that he was getting worse. We all went to say our goodbyes but ended up finding a cure for him.”

He nodded slightly as he listened. “I’m glad you did.”

“We all are. Even if he isn't director he's still our family.” She said as they approached the office. She knocked on the door before walking in with Fitz. “Sir.”

Mack stood up when he heard Simmons and hoped that Fitz was with her. “Mack...please call me Mack.” He said and smiled widely when he saw Fitz. “Turbo!” He laughed and walked over pulling the smaller man into a bear hug.

Fitz was surprised at the sudden affection but he hugged Mack back. “Hey, Mack.”

“It's so good to see you,” Mack said quietly and pulled back. “Last time I saw you…you weren't too good and damn am I glad to see you.” He looked down.

“What happened last time?” Fitz asked curiously. He felt so lost. Everyone was talking about what he had missed and he felt almost ignored. It reminded him of when he was injured after he and Jemma got stuck in the bottom of the ocean.

Mack sighed. “You died.” He said quietly. “And May and I couldn't save you.*

“Oh.” Fitz frowned and nodded. “I see...I didn't mean to bring it up.” He said. It was odd to hear others talk of his death. The death of his future self that wouldn't be there now because they had woken him. The thought of it all was starting to give him a headache and he could tell that there was so much more he missed.

“It's okay, Turbo. That doesn't matter now. You're here and very much alive.” Mack smiled and patted his shoulder. 

Jemma nodded and noticed that he was starting to pale. “Are you okay, Fitz?” She asked worriedly.

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine just a bit...a bit overwhelmed. It's making my-my-my head hurt.” He said starting to stutter a bit like he did when he was stressed.

“Okay, come sit down.” She led him to a chair and glanced at Mack. “Can you get him some water?”

Mack nodded and left quickly.

Fitz looked at Jemma and held her hands. “I missed so-so much, Jemma.” He murmured. 

“Relax, Fitz, take it one step at a time okay? For the rest of the day, we can go and lay in our room and rest or talk or watch Doctor Who. Whatever you want.” She assured him.

Fitz nodded and looked into her eyes. “I missed our wedding. I'm so sorry that it wasn't me.”

“Hush, Fitz. I don't care that you didn't live that moment because most of the other ones were awful. I care that you are here now and that I can marry you again. We have the rings and I have the dress and I will marry you as many times as you want.” She smiled softly. “Because you will always be you no matter what time we are in. You will always be Leopold, my awkward lab partner in chem. Leo, the boy I would cram all night with and fall asleep in his bed while he slept on the floor. Fitz, my partner in crime through all of the madness we've been through and Fitz, the man I fell in love with. You are still the man that I shared half of my life with. You still have all of the best moments in your head.”

He looked at her and nodded slightly. “I love you, Jemma.”

“I love you too, Fitz.” She moved and kissed him lightly. “I'm sorry that this is so overwhelming. We should have just gone right to our room so you could recover.”

“No. I ne-needed this. I needed to...to see everyone. I know I haven't seen them….them all but…” He huffed looking at her.

“I understand.” She assured him and looked up when Mack came back with a bottle of water. 

“Here,” Mack said handing it to Jemma. “I didn't mean to overwhelm you, Fitz. I can't imagine what it's like.”

“It sucks,” Fitz said and shakily took the bottle taking a drink. 

Jemma sighed and looked at Mack. “We're going to go to our room for the rest of the day. If you need anything just call. Depending on how Fitz is feeling we might be down for dinner.” 

Mack nodded. “I'll make sure that no one disturbs you. I know we would all enjoy having you both at dinner but we understand.” 

Fitz nodded and leaned back closing his eyes. “Thanks, Mack.”

After a few more minutes, Fitz was feeling better and he stood up leaning against Jemma again. 

“What do you want to do when we get there?” Jemma asked as they walked down the hall.

“Watch a movie or something. Something that doesn't require too much brain power.” He told her.

“Of course.” She smiled. “Some Star Wars or something.”

“Yeah.” He smiled back at her. “Empire Strikes Back.”

“We can marathon them all if you want.” She assured him. “And if you want for dinner I can make you a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with a hint of my pesto aioli.”

“Mm, I have dreamed of that sandwich.” He said softly.

“When we were planning the mission to get you I made sure that we had everything I would need to make it.” She smiled.

“Did I mention that I love you, Jemma?” He asked and looked at her.

“I think you have a few times but I don't mind hearing it again.” She shrugged.

“I love you, Jemma.”

“I love you too, Fitz.”


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, after Fitz had showered and gotten settled in a bit more, he and Jemma sat in their bed together. Fitz had his arm around Jemma and held her as she put on a movie. “I missed you so much, Jemma.”

“I missed you too, Fitz,” Jemma said and rested against him happily.

“I thought about you every day.” He told her as he rubbed her back lightly.

“I’m sure it was awful.” She said softly. “I can't imagine what it was like.”

“It was awful. I was locked in a secret prison for six months then Hunter got me out.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “He said him and Bobbi are doing well...he really helped me a lot. After he got me out he helped me find Enoch, who you met, and we got help from Robin and Polly and I found the cryogenic capsule and decided to sleep until I could be with you again.” 

She nodded. “I know.” She said trying not to sound mean or rude.

“Yeah, right, you knew future me.” He murmured quietly.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.” She took his hand squeezing it reassuringly.

“I know you didn't. I just hate that I don't have those memories. I hate that I didn't do all of those things with you and I hate that I can't handle the thought of everything that's happened without getting overwhelmed.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Fitz, it's okay. Just take it slow, okay?” She moved and pecked his cheek gently. “When you're ready to hear more just tell me and I'll start from the beginning. There is no pressure on you to push yourself and take it all in at once. We have all the time in the world.” 

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“But for now let's just relax and watch the movie. When it's over I can go make us dinner or we can go eat with the team.” She squeezed his hand.

“We'll see. I don't know if I'll want to eat with everyone yet.” He admitted.

“I know. No matter what you are getting your sandwich because you deserve it and I love making it for you.” She smiled.

“Thank you.” He settled back and hugged her again as they quietly watched the movie.

When the movie ended Jemma looked up at Fitz and smiled. “Are you ready for dinner?” She asked gently.

He nodded. “Yeah, my stomach was starting to grumble during the movie.”

“I know. I could hear it.” She laughed and sat up. “Do you want me to bring it up here for us to eat together?”

“No, I'll eat with the team.” He told her hesitantly. 

“If you're absolutely sure that you can.” She said gently. 

“I'm not absolutely sure but I want to.” He assured her.

“Alright.” She stood up and offered her hand to him. “We should head down then.”

He nodded and stood up. He moved and kissed her gently. “Thank you.”

“What for?” She asked. 

“For being here and being your wonderful and amazing self.” He told her and smiled. “I love you.”

She blushed a bit and looked at him. “I love you too, Fitz.” She smiled. “Now let's go.” 

They walked hand in hand to the makeshift dining room in the Lighthouse. When they arrived Daisy and Deke were the only ones in there. Daisy turned and smiled at Fitz. “How are you? Mack said you were a little overwhelmed earlier.” She asked.

“I'm feeling better. It's hard not to get overwhelmed.” He admitted.

“Yeah, when I first traveled back here I saw a tree for the first time. It's was amazing and then I saw all of the oranges and lemons and I experienced air freshener and a bunch of scented stuff. They don't taste that good though. Man, was that hard to comprehend.” Deke told him.

“This is a little different, Deke,” Jemma said gently. 

Fitz rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I have more than citrus fruits to worry about.” He grumbled. 

“Well, there were other things too.” Deke defended himself. “Like finding out about you and Simmons being-”

Daisy turned quickly and clapped her hand over his mouth. “I am going to tape your mouth shut, Deke.” 

He looked at her and smirked. “I wouldn't mind.” He mumbled under her hand.

“You are disgusting.” Daisy pulled her hand back.

Fitz stared at them and frowned not knowing what was going on. “What is so shocking that you have to hide it from me?” He asked.

Jemma sighed and looked at him. “I really don't think you're ready to hear it, Fitz. It's nothing too bad but your future self wasn't too happy about it and I don't want you to get worked up now.”

Daisy nodded. “There are much better things that we could tell you about.” 

Fitz nodded. “I get it.” He sighed. He hated this feeling. He knew that there was so much he didn't know and it bothered him. He just had to keep telling himself that he had to take it slow. He didn't want to get overwhelmed. He already was starting to feel like he did after he had almost drowned and he didn't want to revert back to that.

“I'm going to make you your sandwich. Do you want some tea too?” Jemma asked.

“Hm? Oh yeah, tea, that sounds lovely.” He smiled reassuringly.

“Alright. I'll make that first. Why don't you sit down?” She nodded to the table before walking over to the stove to put on some water to boil. 

“Mack and Yo-Yo went out for dinner. I think they wanted to make sure Fitz wasn't overwhelmed and they wanted some time alone together. I don't think they've ever really been on a date.” Daisy told Jemma.

“Can you please stop talking like I'm not-not here?” Fitz said suddenly and looked up. “I can he-hear you.” He said starting to get frustrated again.

“Sorry, Fitz, I didn't mean to.” Daisy tried to apologize.

“No one means it,” Fitz grumbled and stood up. “I need a walk. Please just leave me be. I'll be okay. I just need to clear my head a bit without all of this.” He said as he walked out.

Jemma looked at him worriedly. “We'll be here.” She said softly as watched him go. She sighed and looked down tears in her eyes. She hated seeing him like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz tried to calm down as he walked down the hallway but everything was so overwhelming. He was stressed about everything and it all came crashing down.

He walked through the base until he found himself in the lab. He closed his eyes trying to get his hands to stop shaking as he down. He leaned against the counter top with his head in his hands. He felt so uncomfortable. Everyone knew what had happened and he didn't know what to do. They had known a different him. A different him that had done different things.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there when Coulson came in. “I-I really would-would like to be alone.” He said.

Phil sighed and walked over sitting next to him. “That's hard when you're in a base with so many people that care about you.”

Fitz shrugged and sighed. “Yeah, but you shouldn’t be walking around anyway.”

Phil rested his hand on his shoulder. “Relax a bit.” He said softly. “And Jemma said I can walk around a little bit.” He said and pulled over a chair to sit down.

“You don't have the oxygen on,” Fitz added. “I thought you needed it.”

“I'm fine. I know my limits.” Phil told him and sighed. “Stop worrying about me. Everyone here is worrying about me and I'm tired of it so you don't worry about me.”

“They worry because they saw what you went through...I didn't.” Fitz sighed. “I missed a lot.”

Phil looked at him. “We all have missed a lot of things. Don't focus on that.” He told him. “Plus I'm not here to talk. I'm here to listen if you need to talk.”

“There isn't much...Much to talk about. You know more than me.” He shrugged.

“I have one thing to say to you.” He told him. “That's it then we can just sit here.”

“As long as it isn't about what I did.” He murmured.

“It isn't.” He assured him. “I just want to say that it doesn't matter what you did in the past, it matters what you do now.” He told him. “Because now we just have to push forward.”

Fitz nodded. “What if what I do isn't what Jemma wants or isn't like it should be?”

“She loves you, Fitz, nothing can change that. No matter what happens she'll love you.” He said softly and rubbed his back. “She fought hard to find you because she needs you. She wouldn't have done it if she didn't want to go through all of this.”

“Maybe she thought it would be easier,” Fitz mumbled.

“Fitz, you two have been through so much and she loves you. Since you've been back has she been anything but supportive?” Phil asked.

“No.” He sighed.

“Exactly. The moment she doubts you then you can worry but until then you just have to accept that she loves you and isn't leaving.” He patted his shoulder. 

“I guess so.” Fitz sighed.

“And I seriously doubt that she would ever doubt you.” Phil smiled. “Now, let's go eat before Melinda can stop me from going.” 

Fitz nodded and stood up. “Do you need help walking?”

“Maybe a bit.” Phil shrugged and stood up slowly. “I'll just have to stay close to the wall.”

Fitz nodded. “Okay…I think I'm ready to go back now. Maybe that Deke guy will be gone.”

Phil chuckled. “Deke...he is a character.” He said as they slowly started to walk back. “Jemma really cares about him though.” 

“How much?” Fitz asked tensing a bit as they walked.

“Not like that Fitz. Definitely not that.” Phil assured him.

“How do you know?” He said bitterly.

“I just do. We all know and he knows because...we just know.” Phil insisted.

“Because of the big scary secret that everyone knows about and won't tell me,” Fitz grumbled. He wanted to just walk away right then but he knew Phil might need help walking and for some reason, he wasn't upset with him. He was just trying to help just like Jemma was. For some reason the two of them were comforting. They were different. 

“I'm sorry, Fitz, and I would tell you but it really isn't my place to say anything,” Phil said gently. 

“Who should tell me then?” He asked.

“Jemma should. She should be the only one to tell you.” Phil told him quickly.

“Alright,” Fitz said and sighed. Talking to Phil really made him feel more at ease and he hoped that the rest of the night would go smoothly.

When they got back to the dining room everyone looked up. “Coulson, you shouldn't be up,” Daisy said first.

“Fitz, are you feeling better?” Jemma asked and walked over.

Fitz nodded and hugged her gently. “Yeah. I just needed to calm down and relax.”

Jemma nodded and hugged him back. “Of course. I'm so sorry that we upset you. We won't do it anymore.”

“It's okay. You're trying.” He murmured.

“We are.” She pulled back and kissed his cheek. “Now, I have a sandwich all made for you.”

“Perfect,” Fitz said and looked at Phil.

Phil smiled slightly and nodded to him. He took Daisy's hand and let her help him to the table just as Melinda walked in.

“Phil, you're going to slow your recovery.” Melinda scolded as she walked in.

“Oh well.” He shrugged. “I wanted to have dinner with my family.”

She smiled slightly and sat next to him. “Tell me next time.”

He nodded. “I will and Fitz helped me get here so I didn't do all on my own.”

Fitz nodded. “We took it slow.” He assured her and sat down with Jemma. It was nice to have dinner with everyone again.


End file.
